


bug slayer

by text



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bugs, First Date, M/M, jinjin makes a brief cameo, sanha and mj are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text
Summary: When moving into the dorm, Myungjun and Sanha were highly aware of the repercussions.They don't argue often. Myungjun is endlessly grateful for their friendship, but there has always been one impediment that really puts their relationship in a precarious state."MJ!" Sanha yells, "there's a cockroach in the bedroom!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> many things inspired this: [one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/0b/60/b5/0b60b55aafe31f282d51dd7317b337f2.jpg) [two](http://astrodaily.tumblr.com/post/143884585498) [three](https://twitter.com/cherubic_970330/status/789683278148046848) (i honestly screamed at their height difference)
> 
> but mainly [this video](https://youtu.be/191LMXqUQ2A)
> 
> sorry for any errors/mistakes - feel free to point them out !

When moving into the dorm, Myungjun and Sanha were highly aware of the repercussions. They had to pay off rent, decide who's washing the dishes and who's cleaning the floors (when Myungjun is sick he bosses around Sanha, who ends up having to do both chores), and even learn how to cook on their own without burning down their newly acquired home. These were the hardships of their household, and Myungjun feels rather accomplished to have surpassed them, especially alongside someone like Sanha.

They don't argue often. Myungjun is endlessly grateful for their friendship, but there has always been one impediment that really puts their relationship in a precarious state.

"MJ!" Sanha yells, "there's a cockroach in the bedroom!"

Myungjun's pleased mood had instantly been tainted by those words. He was in the middle of watching a very involved drama and did not want to get up. He cranes his neck to the door, eyes never leaving the screen. "Get rid of it yourself!"

"I'm too young to die! Please help!" Sanha pounds on the bedroom door, fully capable of opening it himself. Myungjun sighs, pauses the TV, and gets up to establish a solution to the disruption.

When he opens the door, a Sanha-sized lump protruding from the bedsheets is the first thing he sees. Next, he notices the aforementioned insect. He looks closer at the bug. Its size is rather unnerving, antennae slowly waving about. It looks like it doesn't even want to be here. He steps back, staring at Sanha's figure with a muddled expression.

"What in the world are you doing?" Myungjun asks.

"If it doesn't see me, maybe it'll leave," Sanha answers.

Myungjun crosses his arms. "You're ridiculous."

He sticks his head out from the sheet. "Is it dead and away yet?"

"Nope, and it's still very much alive."

"Kill it," Sanha whinges, burrowing himself back into his blanket cocoon. "I'm not leaving my place until you do."

"I wouldn't mind that," Myungjun shrugs, reaching for the door. "It'll go away on its own. Leave it alone."

"But what if it doesn't? What if it's waiting to come eat me when I sleep? What if it eats you?"

"I so need to evict you soon," Myungjun says, leaving the room.

"Hyung!"

\---

Jinwoo tells Myungjun to put the bug outside himself through texts. After a phone call and much persistent begging, Jinwoo redirects him to his friend, who Jinwoo declares is the expert regarding as to how to get rid of insects. Myungjun thinks there doesn't have to be a particular knowledge with expelling bugs, only as long as there's some form of bravery and a rolled-up newspaper. He is reluctant to admit he has neither of those things.

Jinwoo notifies him that his friend will arrive at their apartment soon.

"You know," Jinwoo says, "you could actually clean your flat for once. I've seen the state it's been in, and it's worse than my own."

"That sounds like a great idea and it's definitely not like I've never thought of that before," Myungjun says. "But neither of us have time. I have work and Sanha has to study."

"You both are lazy," Jinwoo concludes. "You only work on weekends and Sanha's had awful grades to begin with."

Myungjun huffs. There's a knocking on the door. With his phone still pressed to his cheek, he opens the door, being greeted by a very tall and terribly handsome boy. Myungjun gapes and his finger slips, ending the call with Jinwoo.

The boy's posture straightens when he meets Myungjun's eyes. "Um, hello, I'm Dongmin. Jinwoo sent me."

He's wearing a jacket, but underneath Myungjun can see he's wearing a Minions shirt. Suddenly Myungjun has become the franchise's top fan, forgoing his previous hatred of Minion lovers. "I'm Myungjun, or MJ," he introduces.

"Nice to meet you." He smiles all sweet and syrupy and Myungjun's heart stops like he's been presented with the most beautiful thing in the world, which is not entirely false. "Where's the bug?" Dongmin asks.

Myungjun smothers his laughter, realizing Sanha is still stuck in the bedroom. "I'll show you."

He opens the door, and Sanha has maintained his blanket shell, poking his head out. "MJ, it's still there!" Sanha wails. "Please save me!"

"That's Sanha, my roommate. He was too scared to get rid of it," Myungjun says.

"And you couldn't get rid of it yourself?" Dongmin gives him an amused smile that makes Myungjun melt. He looks around the room. "I need a magazine. Or a tissue."

"Use one of Sanha's books," suggests Myungjun.

"How about don't use one of Sanha's books!" Sanha says. Dongmin laughs and picks up a nearby paper out of many lying on the floor (Myungjun tries not to blush in embarrassment at the mess) and pounces on the weak, vulnerable bug.

Sanha jumps and Myungjun closes his eyes when Dongmin collects it in the paper and discards it in the trashcan.

"It's gone," Dongmin tells them.

"My knight in shining armor!" Sanha cries, surging to wrap his arms around Dongmin in a tight hug.

"Hey, where's my credit? I got him to come here because Jinwoo sent him," Myungjun crosses his arms.

"You didn't do anything," Sanha detaches himself and sticks his tongue out. "But tell JinjinI said thanks."

\---

In the hot heat of summer, Myungjun lays on the floor of Sanha's bedroom as his roommate studies. It's been a little over three months since Dongmin came over and Myungjun is convinced he is a magic entity because he has not seen a bug since.

He scrolls through his phone and hovers over Dongmin's contact.

"If you need help for anything, then, um. Here's my number," Dongmin had handed back Myungjun's phone with shaky hands.

Myungjun smiled and nodded. "I will be sure to use it well. Thank you, Dongmin."

He slides his thumb over the screen, leaving behind a glossy streak of a fingerprint.

"You know, you could just text him," Sanha snaps him out of his stupor. He flips to another page of his textbook,

"Wouldn't it be weird?"

Sanha pokes the back of his head with his pencil's eraser. "Are you being insecure?"

"No," he lowers his head.

"Yes you are," Sanha confirms. "He would respond in a heartbeat. I swear on it."

He narrows his eyes. "How would you know?"

"Listen, when someone is willing to kill insects for you," he takes a deep breath, swinging his long legs back and forth in the air in that childish way Myungjun can't help but be fond of, "you know they're The One."

"But-"

Sanha puts his hand on Myungjun's head this time, shaking him like a piggy bank full of coins. "Just talk to him already!"

The next morning, Myungjun decides to text Dongmin, even though he spends about half an hour thinking of what to say. hello, he types, then erases it. hey. Too casual. howdy! He thinks about chucking his phone out the window.

hi, this is MJ - jinwoo's friend? His finger hovers over the send button until he feels a force compelling him (probably the phantom of Sanha's disappointment if he doesn't) to press down and oh my God he's done it.

Dongmin replies in a matter of seconds, leaving Myungjun absolutely no time for him to grow weary. Yes, I remember. How are you?

Myungjun covers his eyes as he types with one hand, peeking through the small openings between his fingers. no bugs, so i'm doing well! And, because he has zero impulse control and he is screaming on the inside: i was wondering if you were free tomorrow afternoon for coffee?

That is good to hear. And coffee tomorrow would be great. :) He lets out a long excited squeal into his palms and imagines himself running through a field of flowers in slow motion like in the movies and him falling face first into a pile of petals even though he is deathly allergic to pollen. It is an image of bliss. It is what he feels right now, because he has a maybe-date (he'll worry about whether or not if it's a date later) tomorrow and everything is perfect and right in this world.

\---

They meet at a lamppost, which Myungjun is aware it might not be one of the most romantic places ever but it is a more noticeable one since there's about five different benches and eleven shops on the specific street they're at. Beforehand, Myungjun was panicking - pacing around until Sanha throws a discarded piece of laundry from the floor at him and telling him to just pick something already - about what to wear. He's settled on a simple T-shirt and jeans with the reminder that they're only meeting for coffee.

Dongmin's showed up in similar attire; he's wearing the same jacket he did three months ago when they first met and his hair is strangely different, bangs which used to cover his eyebrows now styled outward, revealing his forehead. And he looks nice.

"You look nice," Myungjun blurts out foolishly.

Dongmin laughs, bright and amazed. "Thanks. You too. So, should we -?"

"Yes." Myungjun coughs, after realizing that they probably must look strange together, gathered at a lamppost. "We should."

\---

The maybe-date goes better than he had expected. Dongmin lets Myungjun pay for both their drinks and as restitution he tells Myungjun a bunch of bad puns which Myungjun laughs obnoxiously at because he doesn't want to make him feel bad. After, there is a ball of anxiety building up in Myungjun's stomach. Dongmin holds the door for him, as well as for another couple who were leaving at about the same time as they were. Myungjun waits for him until Dongmin joins him at his side, and then they're walking together down the block, an unasked question lingering in the air.

Myungjun's knuckles brush against Dongmin's twice until he decides to take Dongmin's hand, lacing their fingers together. His palm is larger compared to his and the warmth of it is comforting. His heart races when Dongmin looks at him with wide eyes, surprised but not upset.

"Am I moving too fast?" he asks.

"No, of course not. I enjoyed today a lot." Dongmin assures, biting his lip, and Myungjun wonders if it feels as soft as it looks. "Even if I may seem a bit awkward about it. Because, well, I've been wishing this would happen, and..." He glances at their intertwined fingers.

"And now it has?"

"Yeah," he smiles and rubs the nape of his neck. "I'd like to do this sometime, again. If that's okay with you."

Myungjun ignores the internal freakout happening in his system right now and returns the smile, feeling the heat radiating from his hands. "That would be great."


End file.
